


Don’t run from a Werewolf in the forest at night

by Bibikitten224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dont run From a werewolf, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smutty, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf behaviors, beastiality, caught in the woods, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Hermione needing to collect some ingredients for her reworking of a potion stumbles upon a Werewolf and forgets she isn’t supposed to run from a predator known to give chase.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 35
Kudos: 465





	Don’t run from a Werewolf in the forest at night

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DIRTY SMUT. Just a filthy little thing I came up with, this is raw with a Horny werewolf. No plot, just plain ol wank material xD enjoy!! 
> 
> Also fen is Jason mamoa head cannon but you never actually see him in this, only his wolf form, if i decide to follow up then you’ll see him then. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Out gathering ingredients in the forbidden forest was not how she had expected her night to go but needs must, she was in a break through with the wolfbane potion. So here she was crawling around the ground, it had gotten colder as the night drew in and she hadn’t had time to grab her cloak so only a warming charm every so often was helping to keep her from chilling to the bone. it had been a warm day so the cold drop was surprising. She trudged on hoping upon hope she wouldn’t encounter anything that she couldn’t defend herself against, basket in hand and gloves on she continued her search of the elusive fire mushrooms she had needed ardently. 

The growl to her right sent a mad rush of adrenaline through her, what could it be, she dropped her basket and held her wand aloft searching, heart beating in her ears, there were a number of creatures it could be. Non she had a particular interest in meeting, it was quiet after some time. Too quiet, the sounds of nature had stilled, even the wind rustling the trees had stopped, then that growl was back louder than before. it was the crack of a branch that sent her into a panicked run. Like a deer sprinting away in a flash, a vicious snarl following quick behind her. It sounded too much like a werewolf, but the moon wasn’t full and no werewolves should be in the forbidden forest, Dumbledore and said so her third year after Remus Lupin forgot his Wolfbane potion, but times had changed since then who knows what lived there now. . 

It was irrelevant the idea of standing and fighting it hadn’t even crossed her mind, the terror had taken hold and she had darted off. The trees and bushes rushing by, not even feeling the Branches that snagged on her skirt, tearing at it, no she breezed past not thinking of the scratches left in their wake, not knowing that the blood dripping down her leg was like a beacon to the beast chasing after her, her lungs burned and still she ran.

She dared a chance to look behind her, to find the shadow of the beast darting forward almost on her, she let out a shriek of terror and to her horror stumbled and fell, try as she might she tried to get away. Pushing up on her arms and crawled towards the tree just in front on her, she tried to climb it. The thing chasing her tore her from the branch and tossed her back onto the luckily soft leaf covered ground.Pressing herself against the tree, she realized she was trapped, wrapping her arms around her bruised and bleeding legs and she held herself, trying to pretend to be anywhere else however her eyes ever curious stared up, even at her possible doom. The being before her held her enthralled

The creature was massive dark, hairy with glowing golden eyes, looked like a Wolf and not a wolf as it stood up on two legs, it was a werewolf she knew, one that could apparently change outside of the full moons glow not something she knew was a possibility. Fur covered its body fully and it had a long snout and yellow pointy teeth it was truly a horrifying and magnificent sight, different from the scrawny form she has seen when Remus has turned the first time. This was an all together different Creature. It stayed a few feet away just looking at her with its golden eyes glinting, then falling onto its front arms it stalked towards her, muscles rippling. She was caged by its stare even as it stalked its way towards her, the heat of the creature felt through her thin ripped clothing, its countenance while scary wasn’t all together aggressive.

It sniffed her, first her head then her neck, she whimpered closing her eyes trying to hold still, so as not to aggravate it. Already the fact she was still alive seemed a miracle, she had run from a werewolf and was somehow still alive.Its warm breath stayed there rumbling deep in its throat, a small lick against her neck caused a small squeak from her lips, but she sat still, knees still up to her chest, hands now at her side, buried into the soft soil beneath her, she tilted her head slightly hoping her submissive display would calm it and not instead take a chunk out of her, it gave another lick and it almost sounded like it hummed in approval. If there was one thing she learned within her search in recreating the wolfbane potion, it was the nature of the wolf, and this one was very much a male, the length poking Her side as he sniffed and licked her neck seemed to harden against her. 

He pulled away and hermione didn’t hear anything she looked back around only to find it staring between her legs, startled she tried to close them, but the sharp growl when she did made her open then again, it sniffed her, its breath warm against her cold upper thighs. A hot tongue ran up her covered folds and unconsciously her legs tried to shut again, the creature shot out its claws and forced her legs apart, it snarled at her its glare daring her to try again, he kept his claws there, then he pulled her so she was in her back her skirt had racked up leaving her almost bare before him legs spread by his sharp claws, she covered her face and eyes in shame.

@@@@@@@@@@

Wet pink flesh, slightly covered by a flimsy bit of cloth, he snorted as if that would keep him from his prize, he tore it easily with his teeth careful not to bite, and pulled it easily away then pressed his muzzle into that warm flesh he rumbled in enjoyment at her smell At first it seemed she might of been a snack, he hadn’t made up his mind fully when he finally had her all alone, the chase had heated his blood and seeing her pert little ass, in that flimsy little skirt, a new hunger had risen inside him, one that called to his instincts to mate, if she was lucky, she would find herself knotted and pupped, that was if she didn’t fight, it was either that or become dinner, so far it seemed she had become docile, probably from fear, but he had scented her, she had been aroused by the run they had, and it showed true with her glistening pink folds, he would taste them first. 

She squealed and jumped unable to sit still as he first swept his tongue over the flesh he dove between Her thighs salivating, she tasted sweet and musky and ready, and from her quivering limbs and flushed cheeks it seemed she was enjoying it. he pressed his tongue at her opening his tongue acting in a gentle version of how he planned to have her, she had given in to his ministrations, no longer pulling away, moaning lightly, eyes closed and lips parted.  She thrust up against the werewolf liking the feeling of his tongue inside her cunt with, wanton movements, her little whines and whimpers hardening his cock further.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

His tongue felt like nothing she had ever felt before, long thick and relentless, attacking her with a fever,from her ass to her clit, then flicking his tongue back and forth over her in obvious enjoyment the werewolf liked her taste and was a better lover than any she had ever had , she felt like crying at the realization. She has only had two. One failed relationship with Ron and a small fling with Draco Malfoy of all people, neither had been able to move their tongues like this, Ron’s was like a flobber worm, wet and cold and unpleasant, Draco had been a little better but he tended to give up half way.

She pressed closer, she was already close to cumming. pleas issuing from her lips and mindlessly she reached down to touch the werewolf to press him a bit more against her _just right there_ and he stopped, pulling his tongue away of her, a broken sound she never knew she could make echoed from her throat.

The werewolf seemed to grin up at her and before she knew it she was grabbed by the waist and flipped over onto her stomach, in an instant the creature pulled her hips forward forcing her onto her knees and pressed her upper body down into the soft earth, she was helpless against it. Her clit still throbbed from her denied orgasm, she shivered at the feel of the fur against her shirt that had been pushed up her back his claws now encircled her waist, holding her, she could feel the heat of its groin between her thighs his length felt humongous, and hot against her opening she whimpered shaking even in her aroused state, she knew that this would hurt

@@@@@@@@@@

this werewolf truly meant to take her, to mate with her and there was no way to stop it, she wondered who he was out side of his werewolf form, would he remember it after she swallowed, there was no getting out of this but maybe she could appeal to his nature again, she tiled her neck presenting itand whined, It huffed against her a, low rumble issuing from its chest against her back that hot breath at her neck, it licked her neck as it pressed its muzzle against her throat gently. As if he understood The werewolf ran his claws over her sides and ass gentle but firm spreading her more open for him and the head of his cock nudged her clit then settled at her openinghe missed his mark the first time and he grumbled she arched her ass more to help, an angry wolf at her back was not what she wanted, he found her opening the second time with her help pushing slowly in and she squealed eyes popping open scrambling for purchase against the soft wet earth, he was big, so big against her, never had she felt so full, she didn’t fight him, if she did had she tried, he could retaliate, she might become his dinner and he would probably fuck her corpse while her ate from her flesh, not something she wanted she shook the thought from her head, and groaned limbs trembling trying to keep still for him, as he pressed deeper still, its rumble had grown stronger and he panted at her ear 

“Gods you’re so big” she wheezed out “please be careful, you could seriously damage me.. please” she begged gently. He wuffed as if amused then with a sharp snap of his hips he slid home, she screamed, the unexpected Movement catching her off guard and hitting her cervix painfully and he didn’t stop, He kept up the same strong pulse thrusts battering his cock inside her, it hurt it was excruciating but with it, every time he pressed in a fissure of pleasure built up slowly, all she could do was hold onto the soft earth and be taken. 

It hurt oh goddess did it hurt but he had changed the angle now and it hit that part inside her that had her arching her back for him, gushing around him, even knowing it was werewolf maybe even because he was a werewolf she though dazed. He battered away at her insides, the sound of sloshing and slapping flesh was heard underneath the sound of his growling and panting with each press of his hips she opened up more to him, grew more wet, eyes fluttering and moaning. he had already pulled three vaginal orgasms from her, and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. he would probably fuck her into unconsciousness.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

She had given in, his bitch knew what was happening and didn’t fight, she was smart and let him in even presented her self for him, her cunt was hot wet and tight, the feel of her wrapped around his cock was better than words, he fit just right, she was in some pain he could tell but he kept going, she would learn to take him, her cunt already adjusting, her moans a clear show of her enjoyment the sound of him rutting her, the wetness of her cunt making it easy to slide in and out, he would mark her he had decided this when she presented herself sp perfectly like a bitch in heat.

He’d make her his mate, breed her and fill her up with his seed, the idea of watching her belly grow all the while she was at her little magical school amused him, he had been watching her for some time, ever since she escaped him from the Posh blonde assholes home two yearsago, she had gone back to school after the castle was fixed up again. After the war had ended, he had learned about her advocacy for werewolves, she was pushing for new laws. But she really should of known better than to let her guard down to run from a werewolf. he couldn’t wait, for her to realize who he was and by then it would be too late, she would be pupped and marked and unable to get away, not that she would want to, her moans filled his ears, he'd have no problem keeping her satisfied. His knot at the end of his cock filled, growing with each pass, pressing her open farther, swelling, thickening up filling with his seed, she whimpered in pain a sob issuing from her lips and she squeezed him deeper trying to keep him in. 

“Please it hurts”

He ignored her 

“Oh gods you are going to break me open!!”She kept pleading with him. “ Please not inside it wont fit!“

It would fit she was just being hysterical It was too late anyhow, shoving one more time into her cunt she gave a shriek of pain as his knot was forced through, he locked her in place, his eyes rolled and he howled splashing her womb with his seed, begging mother moon for it to take. To fill her up and fertilize her eggs, he wondered how many he would have, two three? 

She sobbed into the dirt, whimpering softly, he gathering her up placing her on her side, cock still lodged inside. He rumbled gently soothingly, she had been a good bitch all up till the end, he knew his knot was large and it had been painful for her, even now with him lodged inside her, his cock nudged her cervix, it was larger than a normal human males in this form as was the size of his knot and she had taken both beautifully, he would do this again at some point He wouldn’t bite her now, he actually couldn’t change her until the next full moon, but no doubt he had scratched her, and his seed would also create some changes to her even if it didnt take. His little witch would become more in-tune with her senses and crave the taste of rare meats.

Then she would come back to him, his knot twitched releasing more cum inside Shrinking enough to slide out, He still held his cock inside trapping his sperm as long as he could. she had calmed down, a sniffle heard every once in a while. he gently extracted his self fully his erection spent enough and no longer hard. then turned her onto her back. Her uniform was ruined torn and possibly beyond repair, he thought ruefully He hoped she knew a good charm to hide herself when she snuck back in, she looked absolutely ravished. 

She looked up at him with a pout that he would of kissed away if he wasn’t currently in his wolf form. He spread her legs gently open he was met with no resistance other than a tired sigh she was tired. His wolf gloated, he had pleased its chosen female. There were random cuts on her legs and he lapped the blood away cleaning them she winced slightly but just gazed sleepily at him.

her cunt was red and swollen no blood or tearing seen, just a well used cunt _his cunt_ he thought possessively, and it was dripping with his release. Her clit peaked out and begged for attention, his bitch did deserve a reward after taking him so well. He gently lapped at her opening soothing the reddened flesh there, then his tongue darted up to her clit, flicking it with his tongue at a rapid pace. Slowly she began responding moaning and panting, reaching for him, and this time he let her, she sank her fingers into his fur pressing him closer, urging him to finish her this time, and he would be more than happy to. 

“Ohh please yes I am so close please, please!” she whined arching her back he slid his hands over her ass slipping between the skin between her cheeks And with a claw he pressed gently at her back opening and flicked her clit with his tongue at the same time she came with a howl He grinned, her body quivering as she held his furry head close to her. yes she would do nicely as a mate he thought before diving back between her legs, wondering how many orgasms he could pull out of her before she passed out. 

Fin? TBC? I dunno xD we will see 

**Author's Note:**

> I’M NOT SORRY, I did warn you ;P but still what did you think?


End file.
